


The Princess' Wedding

by FrankenSpine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cuckolding, Dragons, F/F, Happy Ending, Magic Cock, Magic Fingers, Magical Pregnancy, NSFW, Passion, Romance, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting, Strap-Ons, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Princess Emma is about to get married, but as she walks down the aisle, she is abducted by a fire-breathing dragon and taken to a castle far away. Everyone believes her to be in great danger, but nothing is ever that simple.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 237





	The Princess' Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This story features a magic!cock. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea.

Everything was perfect. Killian was standing at the altar with a proud smile as he watched his bride walk down the aisle in her stunning white dress. He had never been so in love. He couldn’t have been more honored that his soon-to-be wife was the Princess and future Queen of the White Kingdom. This, in turn, would make him the future King, and if he was being perfectly honest with himself, that excited him most of all.

Everything was _not_ perfect. Emma was forcing herself to smile as she walked down the aisle towards the altar where her soon-to-be husband was standing. She saw through his façade. His smile was as false as her own. He did not care for her, not truly. All he was concerned with was becoming King. She was nothing more to him than a pawn in his twisted little game. Why her parents agreed to let him marry her was beyond her. It must have been manipulation on his part. He was, after all, a master liar and a con-artist. She had no interest in marrying this charlatan, and she was growing increasingly-worried with every passing second, for her lover had not come to rescue her as was promised.

But then the ceiling exploded as a colossal, fire-breathing dragon burst through it with a roar of fury. Those in attendance began to scream and flee in terror, but Emma could do nothing but stare up at the winged creature in awe as it set its sights on her. As she looked deep into the dragon’s glimmering amethyst eyes, her smile became genuine, and tears slipped down her pale cheeks.

“Emma!” Killian shouted, “Take cover! Quickly!”

He withdrew his sword from its hilt with a trembling hand, but before he had a chance to aid his bride, the dragon reached down and snatched up the Princess with its massive ivory claws. He stared up at the creature in horror, unable to move as he watched it fly away with the Princess in its grasp. After it flew off, he shook himself out of his trance and shouted at the knights.

“We’ve got to go after her!” 

* * *

The dragon set Emma down ever so gently on the castle turret and promptly transformed into a woman with dark hair and amethyst eyes. The woman bore a fond smile as she took hold of Emma’s hands.

“It’s so good to see you, my darling,” she murmured. They shared a sweet kiss, and the brunette hummed in satisfaction. “Your lips taste like honeysuckle,” she noted.

Emma smiled. “And yours taste like apples.” She pulled the brunette into a warm embrace. “Thank you, Regina. I was beginning to fear you wouldn’t come.”

Regina kissed Emma’s cheek softly. “I’ll always be there for you, my love. I gave you my word, and you know a dragon can never break their oath.”

Emma nodded. “Could we go inside now? I’ve got to get out of this horrible dress before it crushes my ribs. I can hardly breathe.”

“Of course, Princess,” Regina rasped.

They made their way inside and towards Regina’s bedroom. Once there, the brunette began to carefully unlace Emma’s corset and helped remove the tight-fitting dress. Afterwards, she lifted the veil with a loving smile.

“You truly are the fairest of them all,” she said, “How fortunate I am to have earned your love.”

Emma removed her veil and placed her hands on Regina’s shoulders. “It’s still my wedding day,” she whispered, “That fool will not have the opportunity to consummate our marriage. So I must ask, Regina, will you make love to me tonight?”

Desire burned in Regina’s eyes. “I will make love to you _right now,_ my Princess,” she husked.

Arousal pooled between Emma’s thighs and she bit her lip to stifle a moan, but it was drawn out by a hungry kiss from her dark-haired lover.

Regina flicked her wrist, rendering herself nude, and brushed her fingers against Emma’s slick thigh in a silent search for permission. When Emma’s legs parted, she slipped her fingers into her lover’s warmth and curled them deep inside to beckon another wanton moan from the Princess’ soft, pink lips.

 _“Regina,”_ Emma breathed.

“Do you like that, Princess?” Regina brought her lips to Emma’s ear, nipping playfully at the lobe. “Will you come for me, my sweet?” she murmured.

Emma’s thighs began to tremble and she clung to her lover for support. “Gods, _please,”_ she moaned.

A sharp gasp escaped her when Regina’s fingers increased their pace, rapidly stroking that sweet spot deep within her, and she nearly screamed.

“Please, Regina,” she said, panting, _“take me.”_

Regina eased her back onto the bed and she stared up at the brunette in a mix of awe and desire as a long, leather member appeared, fastened to the woman’s shapely hips.

“Spread your legs, Princess,” Regina husked.

Emma didn’t hesitate to obey. She moaned uncontrollably when Regina pressed the head of the faux cock against her labia.

“Are you ready?”

Emma could only nod. She sucked in a breath as the leather cock sank into her, and she raked her nails across her lover’s back when Regina began to thrust. They rocked together in ecstasy. It was almost rhythmic.

Regina enchanted the leather to give it sensation and moaned in pleasure when she felt Emma’s velvet walls clenching and quivering around her.

 _“Em-ma,”_ she purred, “you’re so _fucking tight.”_

Emma was panting heavily, hooking her legs around Regina’s waist. She had her lower lip between her teeth to keep from screaming, but that was becoming increasingly-difficult as Regina’s thrusts grew harder and faster. In that moment, she let out a scream, and with it, a startling confession.

“Oh _fuck,_ I want you to come inside me!”

Regina stopped abruptly, gaping at Emma in shock while blonde seemed to be suffering.

_“W-What?”_

“Please, don’t stop,” Emma whimpered, “Gods, I’m _so close!”_

“Emma, you— you wish for me to _impregnate_ you?”

Emma’s face reddened. “Please,” she rasped, “I know you can do it. I want to have your child, Regina.” There was a pause, and again she asked, _“Please?”_

Regina was in disbelief, but she gave a slow nod anyhow. “O-Of course,” she whispered.

She waved her hand, and the faux cock became real. She then continued her thrusts, reveling in Emma’s cries of bliss. She had performed this particular spell before, but never during sex. How had Emma known about it? The thought quickly retreated to the back of her mind as she made love to her beautiful Princess.

Regina soon found herself staring up at Emma in sheer wonder as the blonde rode her like a stallion. Emma’s breasts bounced wildly, and Regina couldn’t help reaching up to feel them. In response, Emma gasped in pleasure and clutched the brunette’s hips, continuing to sink down onto that throbbing, magic cock again and again. Regina’s eyes rolled back in her head when she felt herself climaxing, and as she did, Emma’s inner-walls practically massaged the pulsating shaft. She felt as though she was being milked for all she was worth.

As Regina was coming back down from her orgasmic high, she suddenly sensed they were not alone in the castle anymore and her eyes widened in panic.

“Emma, my darling, you need to—”

She was cut off as the bedroom door was kicked in and a dark-haired man started to rush inside with his sword drawn, but then he, too, was quick to pause and gape at the scene before him in utter disbelief.

“Emma?! What— I—” he slowly lowered his sword, scratching his head in sheer confusion, “Wha— Am— Am I being _cuckolded?”_

Emma bore a mask of fury as she regarded him, but her arousal was still visible through the cracks. Her reddened face, in addition to her deep scowl, said more than words ever could, but still she spoke.

“Get out!” she roared, “Get out of this castle, you insipid, arrogant fool! I never wanted to marry you! I want nothing to do with you! You are the _last_ person I would ever consider fucking! Actually, no, scratch that! You are _nowhere_ on that list! Now if you know what is good for you, you will leave this place and pretend you never saw me! Or else you will have to live with the embarrassment of having everyone know you were cuckolded on your wedding night by a dragon!”

Killian’s jaw hit the floor, his wide eyes darting to the brunette, who seemed almost as taken aback.

 _“D-Dragon?!”_ he stammered, “The dragon is a shapeshifter?! Emma, how long have you—”

“That’s none of your concern!” Emma snapped, “Just get out of here, will you?! I am trying to enjoy my wedding night!”

Killian left with his head hung in shame, but not before pulling the door shut and leaving with defeat and humiliation weighing him down. The knights who accompanied him were bewildered by Emma’s absence.

“My Lord,” one of them said, “where is the Princess?”

Killian’s jaw clenched. “Alas, she is not here. I searched high and low, but it seems that hell-beast took her elsewhere. Let’s keep moving before there is nothing left of her to find.”

The knights bowed their heads. _“Yes, my Lord,”_ they said in unison.

Killian left the castle feeling like less of a man. Emma might as well have cut off his manhood then and there. He had never felt so humiliated in his life.

* * *

Many months passed, and there was still no sign of the lost Princess. Many believed her to be dead, but Killian knew the truth. Even so, he knew he could never tell anyone, not even the King and Queen, for if he did, he would not only face the ultimate embarrassment, but he may very well have been executed for withholding such information in the first place.

Back in Regina’s castle, Emma was walking into the kitchen to see what was creating the delicious aroma wafting through the corridors. Once there, she found Regina working hard to prepare a meal.

“Hello, Regina,” she said softly.

Regina gasped in surprise. “Emma! What are you doing out of bed?”

Emma smiled. “I was hungry, and I had to come down and see what you were making.”

Regina clutched her hands tightly. “You could have fallen!”

“But I didn’t.”

“But you could have!”

“But I _didn’t.”_

Regina folded her arms with a huff. “You’re unbelievably stubborn, you know that?”

Emma chuckled and kissed the brunette’s cheek. “I love you, too,” she murmured.

Regina’s face softened at this and she knelt down before Emma, placing her hands upon the blonde’s swollen stomach. She kissed it softly and a fond smile tugged at her painted lips.

“Let’s hope you don’t get that from your mother, little one,” she whispered, “I can’t wait to finally meet you. I wonder if you’ll have magic, like me.”

“I just pray he doesn’t burn down the castle,” Emma joked.

Regina looked up at her in surprise. “He? How do you know it’s a boy?”

Emma shrugged. “I just have a feeling,” she said, “I was thinking we could name him after your father.”

Regina slowly stood up, tears welling in her eyes, and she kissed Emma sweetly. “I think that’s a marvelous idea,” she said, “but what if ‘he’ is a _she?_ The last thing I would want to do is name our child after my mother. She tried to eat me after I hatched. Thank the Gods my father was there to stop her.”

“Well, I’m certain you won’t be doing _that,”_ said Emma, “which leads me to wonder if I’m going to lay an egg.”

Regina guffawed. “Of course not! Halflings are born in their human forms,” she explained.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Emma said softly. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. “Whatever you are, baby, we’ll love you unconditionally.”

Her eyes lit up when she saw the steaming spoon in Regina’s hand. In it was a bit of hot broth.

“Here, darling,” said Regina, “I was going to surprise you with supper, but you just _had_ to go and sneak downstairs. I suppose since you’re here, you might as well taste it.”

Emma brought her lips to the spoon and blew on it a bit before tasting the offered broth. She closed her eyes and hummed softly in satisfaction.

“It’s perfect,” she said with a fond smile, “just like its maker.”

Regina smiled. “Thank you, dear. I can say the same for our child.” She pulled Emma into a warm embrace. “Let’s get you back upstairs.”

With a wave of her hand, she sent herself, Emma, and a tray with bowls of steaming broth back up to the bedroom. She helped Emma back into bed and carefully handed the blonde a bowl, cooling it with her magic.

“I love you, Princess,” she murmured.

Emma smiled as she swallowed the warm broth. “And I you,” she said softly.


End file.
